


Why Does Honoka Ask if We Love Her?

by burnmeumi



Series: The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, again Honoka's only here briefly, but it's kind of focussed on her, depression's a major part of the chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: Frequently Honoka will fall into random bouts of depression, and after a few months, Kanan decides to go to Umi for answers.





	Why Does Honoka Ask if We Love Her?

* * *

"Hey… Umi? Can I ask you something?"

The black haired lyricist glanced up from her sheets and saw Kanan, her girlfriend of a couple months, looking at her with a gaze riddled with worry and confusion. "Of course," Umi said, putting her pencil down and giving the younger girl a smile, "ask away."

Kanan's eyes slowly looked down at the floor, her body language locking a little with worry and apprehension. "It's, uh… it's about Honoka."

This gave Umi a little bit of pause. "What about Honoka?" Even her own body tensed a little bit with worry. Was Honoka doing something that Umi didn't know about again? Last time she did that they ended up with three dogs from the shelter.

…Speaking of, she still needed to talk to Maki about that. She _really_ hoped it wasn't anything like that again, she couldn't imagine having to relive the conversation with the employees at the shelter.

"Well, you know how sometimes she'll just… get quiet and abruptly ask if we do actually love her?"

Ah, that's what it was about. Umi sighed softly and removed her glasses, massaging her temples. She was _really_ hoping this conversation would come later, or at least when she wasn't so busy.

"Look, Honoka… she wasn't the greatest student when she was still in school," Umi started, putting her glasses on the desk and looking Kanan in the eye. "She was better than she could have been, but she was still only just above mediocre. Our teachers, even her own parents, expected better from her though, since she was friends with me."

Umi looked away slightly and somewhat ashamedly. "Admittedly, even I was rather harsh with her those first few years of school." Her voice was full of guilt and exhaustion. "We'd been friends virtually since before we were even born, our mothers were close in school and even our grandmothers were close. So with all that time spent together, I expected… I expected her to be as studious, or at least as dedicated to her education as I was, but…"

"But…?" Kanan's eyes were focused exclusively on Umi, only idly thinking how beautiful her girlfriend was and only just barely keeping herself from going over there and wrapping the woman in a (probably) much needed hug.

"But we all know Honoka," Umi laughed, half amusedly and half bitterly. "The only study she was ever actually focused on was kendo and her father's baking craft. And eventually, I think the verbal scolding and disappointment that everyone important to her was showing her caused her developed a bit of…" She paused for a moment, clenching her eyes close and trying to force back the hint of tears that were forming. "Well, we sort of caused her to develop an inferiority complex, and eventually that developed into self-deprecating habits and thoughts."

"O-Oh…"

That's all Kanan could get out. Honestly it explained a lot- their girlfriend's random and abrupt moments of silence when the seemingly eternal sparkle in her beautiful sky blue eyes would dull and become murky, her insistence at being average at _best_ at the skills that both she and Umi knew she was amazing at (even going as far as to say that she, the woman who would refuse to let her girlfriends go a single day without eating three meals a day, made by her no less, was a less than average cook).

"So just…" Umi's voice brought Kanan out of her thoughts, the girl looking up at her beautiful amber-eyed girlfriend, "when Honoka goes into her moments and asks you if you do love her, answer honestly and as powerfully as you can. Let her know that she's one of the most amazing woman in the world, despite having her own faults, and that you wouldn't rather love any other woman."

Before Kanan could say anything more, the two women heard the door slam open and Honoka call out a loud, "Tadaima!", before she wandered into the study.

"Huh? Kanan? What're you doing here, and what're you and Umi talking about?"

Neither of the women gave her a response. Umi simply stood up and walked over to their shorter girlfriend, and gave her a gentle smile. "Nothing, sweetheart," the black haired wpman said gently, leaning down and giving the girl a soft kiss. "Okaeri."

Umi walked out of the room, making Honoka turn to Kanan in confusion. The blue haired girl repeated Umi's actions, walking over to her shorter girlfriend ('Four years younger and taller than both Umi and I!' Honoka raged) and giving her a loving kiss on her lips. "Okaeri, Honoka."

…Yeah, even if she didn't know what was happening, Honoka was happy.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's one of the first ones that're inspired by the School idol diaries. Y'know, besides the whole Honoka being in kendo and being good at kendo. But primarily the last chapter of the Autumn School Festival diary. A lot of Honoka's dialogue in both the manga and the diaries lead a lot of Love Livers to believe that Kimino-san's version of Honoka has a bit of an inferiority complex, so I just took it and added extra years of those unchecked thoughts.


End file.
